


Schlittenfahrt

by Elaglar



Series: Könige unter sich [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Snow, Snow Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Winter und ein König möchte den anderen überraschen.<br/>Auch, wenn es in Mittelerde kein Weihnachten gibt,<br/>so gibt es doch Geschenke. ;)</p>
<p>[War ein Weihnachtskalender-Beitrag 2014]<br/>[hilft vielleicht bei der Hitze ein wenig abzukühlen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlittenfahrt

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Angehörigen. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie dann unbeschadet zurück.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :D  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Die Glöckchen klangen hell und freundlich. Sie spiegelten in keinem Fall die Gemütslage des im Schlitten sitzenden wieder, denn diese waren finster und trüb.  
      _´Wohin ist dieser Zwerg nur verschwunden? Ich will ihn wiederhaben!`_  
  
     „Thorin Eichenschild, _WO BIST DU_?“, brüllte er nun laut und durchdringend. Er bekam keine Antwort, nur sein Hirsch machte sich durch leise Laute bemerkbar. Dieser verstand nicht, aus welchem Grund er vor diesen Schlitten gespannt worden war. Sein Herr hatte noch nie solch abstruse Ideen gehabt.   
  
Nun begann sein Geweih einzufrieren und seine Nase wurde langsam aber sicher rot, er würde noch in _´Rudolph`_ umbenannt werden, wenn es so weiterging. Doch wenigstens der Elb saß warm und trocken.   
Sein Gefährt war wunderschön, weiß, rund und mit einem schimmernden Baldachin versehen, der die dicken Schneeflocken davon abhielt, in das Innere zu gelangen. Die Kufen endeten in kunstvollen Bögen, schimmerten silbrig und der gesamte Anblick erinnerte an längst vergangene Märchen.  
  
Drinnen saß der blonde Elbenkönig unter dicken Decken, richtiggehend vermummt, konnte man meinen. Er sah immer wieder zu beiden Seiten aus den Fenstern, verzweifelt nach dem Zwerg suchend, der ihm so einfach entkommen war.  
      _´Suche mich dort, wo der Fluss an die Lichtung brandet und sie küsst. Besteige dazu deinen Schlitten, er wird dir nützlich sein. Ich werde nicht leicht wahrzunehmen sein, doch ich werde dich erkennen.`_  
 __  
Diese kryptischen Zeilen lagen am heutigen Morgen dort, wo der Elb eigentlich das schöne, schlafende, Antlitz des Königs unter dem einsamen Berg erwartet hatte, das er zart liebkosen wollte und dem er so gern morgens einen sanften Kuss aufdrückte. Seine Stimmung war jäh umgeschlagen, als er seinen Morgen allein beginnen musste.  
  
Er funkelte seine Diener zornig an, weil sie ihm den Kaffee nicht rechtzeitig brachten. Dann keifte er den Stallburschen an, weil dieser es wagte nachzufragen, ob Thranduil _wirklich_ in einem Schlitten durch den Schnee fahren wollte.  
     „Du sollst nicht an meinen Worten zweifeln, sondern tun, _was ich befehle_!“, war die bissige Antwort, bevor er einstieg, sich fester in seinen Mantel schmiegte und dann seinen Weg durch den Schnee nahm.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Er lächelte, als er erwachte und bemerkte, dass der Mann neben ihm noch selig schlief. Heute wollte Thorin seinen Elb ein wenig necken. Er wusste, wie ungern dieser _ohne_ seinen morgendlichen Kuss aufstand. Dennoch stahl er sich selbst nur eine sachte Berührung der Lippen, bevor der Zwerg sich erhob und seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Thranduil doch erwachte.  
  
Der Zwergenkönig sah schon geraume Zeit das griesgrämige Gesicht des Elben förmlich vor seinem inneren Auge und lachte nun herzhaft, während er sich seinen Weg durch den Schnee bahnte. Er war sehr darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Dies war für ihn jedoch kaum ein Problem.   
  
Erstens war er seit vielen Jahren gewöhnt, durch die Natur zu streifen und zweitens würden die dicken weißen Flocken ein übriges dazu tun, seine Fußabdrücke baldigst wieder aufzufüllen. Er überlegte, welche Worte er wählen wollte, wenn Thorin den Elb wiedersah. Dieser würde wohl ein wenig schmollen wollen und von dem Zwergenkönig eine gewissenhafte Entschuldigung erwarten.  
  
Nun war er angekommen, wo er hin wollte, und suchte eine geeignete Stelle. Der Fluss war zugefroren, der Wind hatte an einigen Stellen hohe Dünen aufgetürmt. Eben so eine steuerte der Bärtige nun an. Seine Kleidung war heute vollkommen weiß und er zog seine Kapuze tief in die Stirn, verschmolz so geradezu mit der Umgebung.   
      _´Er wird mich hier nicht sehen können`_ , dachte sich Thorin, als er sich tief in die Schneewehe hineinschob.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~       


  
  
Thranduil kam auf die Lichtung, von der er glaubte, sein Zwerg wollte ihn dort hin führen. Er schälte sich aus den vielen Fellen und stieg aus. Liebevoll tätschelte er seinem Hirsch den Kopf, zitterte ein wenig wegen der Kälte und sah sich um.  
Außer viel Schnee war nichts zu erkennen. Nur sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen, als er die klare Luft tief einsog und wieder freigab. Dann sprach er durchdringend.  
  
     „Thorin, bist du hier? Ich warte auf dich. Ich möchte dich sehen, spüren, _küssen_.“   
Doch nichts regte sich bei seinen Worten. Der Elbenkönig drehte sich im Kreis, ging ein paar Schritte zum Fluss hinüber. Als er dennoch nichts entdecken konnte, seufzte Thranduil verstimmt auf und seine Füße trugen ihn wieder zu dem Schlitten, den er nun einen Augenblick bewundernd betrachtete.  
  
      _´Welch schönes Geschenk Thorin mir doch letztes Jahr zu thînaer(1) bescherte. Was wird es wohl heute sein?`_  
So in Gedanken war er gerade dabei, wieder hinein zu steigen, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm.  
  
Ehe er verstand, was gerade passierte und wo diese große Schneekugel herkam, lag er auch schon auf dem ebenfalls gut gepolsterten und geräumigen Schlittenboden. Das weiße Etwas lag schwer auf ihm und war entsetzlich kalt. _Rudolph_ setzte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung und durch den Ruck drückte sich der Körper, als den er ihn nun erkannte, näher an Thranduil heran.  
  
Kalte Lippen lagen unverhofft auf seinen, der Elbenkönig fror erneut und wollte denjenigen von sich stoßen, der es wagte, ihn so schamlos zu überfallen. Dann jedoch bemerkte er, dass diese Lippen seltsam vertraut waren, sich so wunderbar an seine eigenen schmiegten, sich viel zu früh wieder aus diesem süßen Kuss lösten.  
  
     „Du bist der Fluss, der an meinen Körper brandet und mein ausgetrocknetes Herz küsst. Ich habe deine Seele erkannt und nun will ich, dass du meine vollkommen wahrnehmen kannst. Thranduil, Elbenkönig, ich will dir heute mein Herz und meine Seele als Geschenk bringen, für heute und für immer gar“, hauchte Thorin an dem spitzen Elbenohr, brachte seinen Mann zum Erschauern und zu wohligem Zittern.  
  
Die bärtigen Lippen begannen den zarten Hals zu liebkosen, er flüsterte erneut. Seine Lippen entlockten Thranduil ein leises Stöhnen.  
     „Ich liebe dich für immer. Lass uns darum diese Schlittenfahrt besonders genießen“, raunte Thorin heißer.  
     „Ich glaube, ich finde langsam Gefallen an Schnee, Glöckchen und Schlitten“, hauchte Thranduil lächelnd, dem so langsam richtig warm wurde.  
     „Ein frohes thînaerfest , mein Liebling, frohe thînaer“, lachte Thorin und sah seinem Elb gefühlvoll in die Augen, bevor er ihn erneut heiß und innig küsste.  


  
  
[ (1) thîn -> heilig, aer -> Nacht => Heilige Nacht / Weihnachten ]


End file.
